It is often desirable to suppress plant growth in certain ground regions for ornamentation such as along the sides of a driveway or around the periphery of a house. In cemeteries, and particularly the type wherein grave site monuments are in the form of small plaques embedded in the ground, grass and weed growth around the periphery of the monuments must be periodically removed to maintain the appearance of the grave sites. Methods and devices for suppressing plant growth previously used include applying to a predetermined ground region weed killing chemicals or ornamental pebbles or other artificial ground covering. Neither approach is totally maintenance free since weed growth tends to return after a time period following chemical application and ornamental pebbles tend to become displaced. Furthermore, application of weed killing chemicals endangers neighboring plant growth. There still exists a need, particularly with respect to grave site maintenance, for a device to suppress the plant growth around the base of a monument or within other ground regions.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a device for suppressing plant growth in a predetermined ground region without using weed killing chemicals.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device for suppressing plant growth within a predetermined ground region that is maintenance free and not apt to become inadvertently displaced from the region.
Another object is to provide a device for suppressing plant growth that is convenient to install within a ground region having an arbitrary shape and size.